New Girl
by JAGroome
Summary: Mina is a transfer from Suna, and Gaara has this thing againt her. How long can he hate her, until it becomes love?....[ Yaoi Nao Yuri]


New Girl

Disclaimer- I don't not own all of the Characters (sadly), I only own Mina so ya….(falls to floor crying) if only if only.

Gaara sat in class staring out the window his black t-shirt said love on it in red and his baggy black pants gave him a dangerous look. His blood coloured hair and dark emotionless eyes stood out among other things. No one dared to sit around him or they would end up scared out of there mind later. "Class we have a new student today, she's a transfer from _Suna Military Privet school, _she's the Kasekage's Personal guest to Konoha understood" Tsunade claimed as the door opened. A girl with short blonde hair blue eyes and slim figure walked through the door. Her top was white and stopped just below her bulging chest short shorts reveling all to perfect legs and a kunai wrapped around her mid thigh. The black choker on her neck with Suna's military symbol on it was a clear shot that she was highly trained and capable of a fight. "Everyone this is Mina Yacovich, take a seat Mina" Mina ran her hand through her hair, "right" she mumbled proceeding to take a seat at the back. She sat down beside Gaara and gazed forward. There were a lot of _'Oh My god's'_ and _'is she insane'_ but they went ignored peacefully. Gaara watched the girl throughout the class amazed that a girl like this could live in a military facility for this long, she looked about 17 and if you go to Suna for that you have to start and at least 4. "whats so interesting" Mina whispered braking through his thoughts and looked away, "nothing" Mina giggled pulling the kunai from its place a playing with it beside her. "Typical guy, your from Suna wouldn't mistake it for the world" Mina slid the kunai back into place and tilted her head to look at him. "Yes and your point" he said not braking there gaze, "oh just wondering, you know my name, whats yours" Mina asked quietly, "nun of your business Mina". The bell rang and Gaara collected his belongings, "wh…" Mina began to ask him but was interrupted by a Pink haired girl, she stood as tall as Mina and her hair was mid back overflowing her face, her emerald eyes were very catching. Her top was a Black tank and a red skirt stopping mid thigh, "hi im Sakura, What class do you have next" Sakura asked "ummmm" Mina watched Gaara leave the class walking out into the hall. "Helloooo….." Sakura was waving a hand in front of Mina's face, "oh sorry I have biology" "oh kool me to want to sit beside me" Sakura proposed as Mina stood, "ya that's kool….wait what did you say your name was" "Sakura why" "that's my roommates name….." Mina replied "weeeee this'll be sooo much fun" Sakura wrapped Mina in a hug, Mina just giggled. "So what were you and Gaara talking about" Sakura said holding her books tighter to her chest. "Gaara??" "The boy you sat beside" Sakura replied a little confused. "Oh not a lot I'll tell you in class".

(With Mina)

Mina and Sakura walked through the hallways stopping at the math class door, "Sasuke" Sakura called out waving to him, getting only a wave back. Mina stood in the door way as she walked over to him, Mina could see them talking but couldn't here them and she didn't want to get near Gaara he looked mad and she could guess why. Mina could see Gaara shove his head onto his arms and growl quietly. Sakura returned to Mina, "ok lets go" Sakura turned again and waved to him, "See you then" Sakura yelled as they walked down the hall. Sakura and Mina walked through to biology and sat down at a fore person table. A girl with blond hair pulled up into a bun sat down across from Mina, her blouse was opened reviling a black tank and she had a short black miny skirt on. "Anyway tell me what was going on" Sakura pleaded, "well….. Gaara was staring at me so…. I asked him what was so interesting" Mina stated "hold on a minute….." The blond said, "My Gaara….. Staring at you" "sorry I forgot to introduce you… Mina this is Tamari Gaara's older sister" Sakura stated. "Oh Nice to meet you" Mina replied with a smile, "anyway he wouldn't tell me his name and I was about to ask him why not and then you came along and started talking to me so….." Mina trailed off. "So you're the exchange from Suna" Tamari commented, "I remember you, you what a year younger then I am…. You're the orphan" "ya… I was brought to your father a long time ago I was about 8" Mina said, "ya you came a year after Gaara and Kankuru were transferred, because after that I was transferred because the boys were misbehaving" Tamari said back. "Ya" "so why did Father transfer you" Tamari asked.

"well just last year he finally traced my family… my mother and father lived in Akatsuki… so he sent me there, my mother's name was Athena she was one of the 6 girls kidnapped by Itachi and Orochimaru so long ago, he sent me to see my father where he explained everything to me. Itachi and him kidnapped those girls to do Molecular enhancement experiments, they injected three of the girls with the chemicals killing them, out of the five girls only two lived through to have the abilities of the elements" Mina explained. "but I thought you said Six girls" Sakura spoke, "yes im getting there, when Orochimaru came around to Athena, she told him that he couldn't actually kill her because her soul would live forever, she told him that she was a Fire Bender. Or as the ancients called them Element Wilders, he was intrigued and asked her if she was afraid of him and what he would do to her, she told him no. When Itachi came home to find Orochimaru sleeping with my mother, he asked why he hadn't changed her, he told Itachi the he wanted true love not created love. Itachi left angered by this, three or fore months later Itachi took it upon himself to inject her with the chemicals, but when she neither died nor changed he figured she was an "experiment gone wrong". 6 years after that when I started showing symptoms of chemically changed people, Itachi claimed me as his but my mother and father wouldn't give me up. They took me to the Kasekage in Suna, Athena told him who she was and what they had created, she asked him never to let Itachi lay a hand on me or it would be the end. Your father has protected me for a very long time, but when he sent me off last year I met my father he is devastated bye what I can do with my abilities" "wait what happened to your mother you said sent off and met your Father…." Tamari trailed off. "In Suna Itachi caught up with my mother and asked where I was she refused to tell him and he slaughtered her in town square. My father loves me very much by he doesn't want Itachi to know I live, Itachi has recently kidnapped my two cousins and injected them with CE and he succeeded. Anyway the two Muses as Itachi would have called them heard what was going on and rushed off to tell him, so my father sent me back to Suna and you father sent me here."

Mina sat there staring at the girls "Holly shit" Sakura said stunned, "so….. That's it, you're a CE and were the only ones around that know……" Tamari said relaxed, "how are you so calm about it, I was created to kill….." "But your not a killer yet so why sweat it….. im not a CE but I am a Element Wilder just like your mother only I control wind" Tamari stated laying her hand flat on the table, the wind caught in it sending swirls of cooling air about. "Oh" Mina just sat there staring at her, "anyway you two what to join me and the other two bozos for lunch" Tamari asked trying not to laugh, Sakura and Mina broke out into a fit of giggles. "Mina Yacovich stand" the teacher called out, Mina jumped up out of her seat and stood, "everyone this is Mina she's from Suna MI Academy, now everyone keep quiet" Mina sat back down and relaxed. "Ya I would love to" Mina whispered, "sorry I made plans to bug Sauske and the rest of the gang, Sakura whispered to both of them.

(With Gaara)

After English with Tsunade and Mina Gaara met up with Kankuru and Sauske for math. "Yo Gaara how was English" Sauske joked seeing he was pissed, Sauske stood in a blue t-shirt and black baggy pants. "Just fine why" Gaara hissed. "Oh just curious you look pissed" he stated sitting beside him. "Gaara" Kankuru yelled walking through the door, Gaara rolled his eyes and his brother sat in front of him. Sakura and Mina walked passed the door, turning back around to face them, "Sauske" Sakura yelled running to him. Gaara could see Mina leaning against the door frame, her frail form looked so nice. "Sauske im going to spend lunch with you today ok, I have some plans about something we can do tonight with the new girl" Sakura said leaning against Sauske's desk, "is that her" Kankuru asked gazing her way only to see her looking at Gaara, "hey Gaara I think she's looking at you" "so who gives a fuck" Gaara mumbled into his arm shoving his head into his arms, "right well see you at lunch then" Sakura asked getting a nod from Sauske. Sakura proceeded to the door, "see you then" Sakura yelled leaving, "dam she fucking hot" Kankuru stated "who Sakura" Sauske jumped back startled. "No the new girl" Gaara ground his head into his arms with a growl. "Whats so grate about the new girls she just a slut" he mumbled again, "oh what was that you want her, Gaara how not Gaaraly of you" Kankuru joked getting a punch across the face. "Shut the fuck up" Gaara yelled, "well do you like her… oh I get it she's in your English class isn't she" Sauske asked. "It's none of your god dam business" Gaara yelled back. "Gaara go to the office please, I don't want to put up with you yelling today, it's just so boring" Kakashi said not letting his eyes leave his book. "Ya well get your head out of that fucking porn book and into something real and maybe life wouldn't be so boring" Gaara yelled, the whole class started up in a roar of laughter. "Well Gaara this is a first, if you have so much experience in sex then please do tell im dyeing to know how you have more experience then me" Kakashi asked closing his book. "Well I don't but every fucking person in this world seems to think that im all about that so why the fuck not…. Only god knows who ive fucked and who I haven't" Gaara yelled back. Anko walked in and froze, "this is why I should never let Kakashi teach a guys class" she mumbled to herself. "Gaara my office NOW" Anko said leaving. "Kakashi cant you handle your class" she winked at him and walked out.

AN- Ok so that's that…. What do you think, I admit its not one of my best but it's a start. It might take me a while yo update seeing as im working on about 6 stories right now. Life is another one of mine, another Gaara-Sakura fic, im also going to write a Sauske- Naruto fic maybe if I like the set up. Anywho R&R tell me what you think.


End file.
